


[Podfic] Flowers for Anthony

by Gorillazgal86



Series: [Podfic] Pray for Us, Icarus [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst, Crowley is a human (?), Language of Flowers, M/M, Memory Loss, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86
Summary: Crowley didn't look up immediately when he heard the shop door open; he was just in the middle of finishing off a complicated bouquet, and the blasted ribbon was being difficult about things."Just a sec," he said, scowling as the end slipped away from him again.There was a pause. And then a voice, softly, "There you are."An unusual customer walks into Anthony Crowley's flower shop with a very specific request. AU, series, complete, angst with a happy ending.(Series Summary: For three centuries, Crowley has been reincarnated over and over as a human with no memory of his past. Aziraphale has tried to find a way to restore him to his true self, but all he seems to do is hurt them both. This time, he only means to steal a brief moment when he walks into Crowley's flower shop. But Crowley can't let it go...)





	[Podfic] Flowers for Anthony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [improfem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/improfem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flowers for Anthony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126557) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely [Improfem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/improfem/pseuds/improfem/profile) who put this, along with so many other wonderful fics, across my path. 
> 
> This fic by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/profile) is haunting and sweet and heartbreaking. I read the entire series on a work night (hello 3am!) because I couldn't tear myself away from it. And it has stuck with me and will certainly continue to do so . . . this is a fic you return to time and time again, desperate to recapture the wonder of reading it the first time and settling for a comfortable companionship. 
> 
> Thank you Atalan for allowing me to record the series, because I think it's the only way I'll be able to properly process this wonderful story.


End file.
